jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ma'kis'shaalas
Ma'kis'shaalas, von seinen Freunden auch Ma'kis genannt, war ein Jedi, der der Spezies der Nikto angehörte. Er wurde auf dem Planeten Kintan geboren und im Kriegerbund der Morgukai aufgezogen. Er fühlte sich jedoch zu etwas Größerem berufen und trat in den Jedi-Orden ein, der ihn trotz seines vergleichsweise hohen Alters ausbilden ließ. Ma'kis entwickelte sich zu einem starken und brutalen Jedi-Ritter, der den Jedi-Kodex fanatisch befolgte. Als er wenige Jahre später zu seiner Heimat auf einer Friedensmission zurückkehrte, kam es zu einem Duell mit seinem Freund Tsyr, in dem sich ihre Wege zum letztem Mal kreuzten. Später nahm er auch einen hiitianischen Padawan, mit dem er einige Missionen in den Äußeren Rand ausführte, so auch nach Sriluur. Später war er einer der wenigen Jedi, die die Order 66 überlebten. Um über das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten, reiste Ma'kis'shaalas nach Kessel, wo auf weitere überlebende Mitglieder des Ordens traf. Während ihres Konklaves wurde das Treffen jedoch von Darth Vader gestürmt, den Shadday Potkin hingelockt hatte. Trotz seines außerordentlich talentierten Umgangs mit dem Lichtschwert wurde er gleich am Anfang des Kampfes niedergestreckt. Biografie Im Dienste der Jedi Ma'kis wurde zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik auf Kintan geboren. Er gehörte viele Jahre den Morgukai an, einem Kriegerbund der Nikto ähnlich der Jedi. Nach einigen Jahren, nachdem zu einem der größten Krieger dieses Bundes wurde, spürte er, dass er Teil etwas vielen Größerem war und er den Orden verlassen musste. Er gab seine Rüstung an seinen Freund Tsyr ab und ging zur sogenannten Burning Moon Range, einer Gegend auf Kintan bestehend aus Vulkanen und Lavaströmen. Laut den Vorschriften der Morgukai war dies der einzige Weg, die Bruderschaft zu verlassen. Niemand glaubte, dass er diese Reise überleben würde, und wurde somit für tot gehalten. Ma'kis überlebte seine Reise durch die Vulkane und schaffte es nach Coruscant zu kommen, wo er sich zum Jedi ausbilden lassen wollte. Zu dieser Zeit war er jedoch schon älter, als es das Höchstalter zur Aufnahme als Jedi eigentlich zugelassen hätte. Der Jedi-Rat macht angesichts seiner Fähigkeiten und seiner vorherigen Ausbildung jedoch eine Ausnahme. Er wurde zu einem sehr starken und brutalen Jedi-Ritter, der beinahe fanatisch den Jedi-Kodex befolgte, jedoch war er immer ein Außenseiter. Nach einigen Jahren besuchte er seine alte Heimat auf einer Friedensmission, um seinen alten Freund Tsyr, mittlerweile der Anführer der Morgukai, zu besuchen. Dieser war jedoch nicht begeistert davon, dass sein alter Freund nun ein Jedi war. Es kam zu einem Kampf an den Daggersand Ridges, bei dem Tsyr in die Skulljaw Grottoes fiel. Zwar trugen sie beide Narben davon, Tsyr im Gesicht und Ma'kis an beiden Armen, aber beide überlebten diesen Kampf und sahen sich dort zum letzten Mal.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Später hatte Ma'kis'shaalas einen hiitianischen Padawan, den er in den Klonkriegen ausbildete. Zu Beginn des Krieges, vor der Schlacht von Kamino, wurden sie nach Kintan geschickt, um dort Unruhen nachzugehen. Eine Gruppe von Nikto, Anhänger des wieder auflebenden Kult von M'dweshuu, hatten Schiffe entlang der Sisar-Route über fallen. Als die beiden Jedi Kintan errreichten trafen sie auf ein Gruppe von Söldnern, die von den Hutts angeheuert wurden, den Kult zu vernichten. Als Mitglieder des Kults wenig später auf Srillur eine Gruppe von Vaathkree-Händlern ermordeten, machten sich Ma'kis, seine Padawan und die Söldner auf den Weg dorthin. Wegen dieses Zwischenfalls entschied sich der Jedi-Rat, eine weitere Kampftruppe unter der Führung von Meister Kossex nach Sriluur zu schicken und Ma'kis bei seinen Untersuchungen zu unterstützen. Schließlich verfolgten sie gemeinsam die Anhänger des Kults bis in die Wüsten Sriluurs und töten sie nach bei einem Kampf in den rutschigen und von Vulkanen geprägten Schluchten. Große Jedi-Säuberung links|miniatur|Ma'kis'shaalas stirbt. Zm Ende der Klonkriege besuchte Ma'kis die Berichterstattungen über die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand. So war er auch an jenem Tag dabei, als Obi-Wan Kenobi über die Truppenverlegung von Quinlan Vos' Truppen nach Boz Pity und den Fall von Saleucami berichtete. Als wenige Tage später die Order 66 ausgerufen und die Jedi zu Staatsfeinden erklärt wurden, war Ma'kis'shaalas einer der wenigen seines Ordens, die sich vor den Klonsoldaten verstecken konnten und die erste Tötungswelle überlebten, da er sich fernab der Krisenherde befand und er sich somit gegen keine großen Armeen verteidigen musste.Kaltblütige Jagd Um ihn zu finden, setzte das Imperium ein Kopfgeld von 5.876.000.000 Credits auf ihn aus.Star Wars Insider 87 Um über ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Sith und das neugegründete Galaktische Imperium zu beraten, traf er sich nach einem Aufruf von Shadday Potkin mit anderen Jedi, so Sia-Lan Wezz, Roblio Darté, Jastus Farr, Koffi Arana, Tsui Choi und Bultar Swan, in den Gewürzminen von Kessel. Ma'kis gehörte zu den Jedi, die sich für einen Angriff gegen die Sith aussprachen, da der Imperator zwar viele Wachen hatte, viele Jedi es jedoch schaffen könnten, ihn zu besiegen. Tsui Choi und andere lehnten so eine Attacke jedoch strikt ab, da es seiner Meinung nach nicht dem Weg der Jedi entsprach. Einige weitere Jedi, darunter Meister Arana, Roblio Darté und Jastus Farr teilten Ma'kis'shaalas' Meinung, sodass sie Shadday nach ihrer Meinung fragten. Sie sprach sich ebenfalls für einen Angriff aus, und teilte den anderen mit, dass sie einen letzten Gast zu ihnen gebeten hatte: Darth Vader, den neuen Sith-Schüler, da sie ihn mit der Überzahl der Jedi zu töten hoffte. Als dieser kurz darauf eintraf, zündete Ma'kis sein Lichtschwert und musste mitansehen, wie Sia-Lan Wezz von Vaders Schwert erstochen wurde. Danach griff er mit Roblio Darté und Koffi Arana den Cyborg an. Vader parierte Ma'kis' Hieb und führte dann selbst einen Angriff aus, mit dem er dem Nikto die Brust aufschnitt und ihn zurückwarf, sodass sein lebloser Körper an den Rand der Plattform fiel. Nach seinem Tod tötete Vader auch die anderen Jedi mit Hilfe der eintreffenden 501. Sturmtruppenlegion. Später wurde offiziell verkündet, dass Ma'kis'shaalas und fünfzig andere als Verräter gebrandmarkte Jedi allein von Vader exekutiert wurden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten rechts|miniatur|Ma'kis'shaalas ist einer der gesuchten Jedi. Ma'kis'shaalas war ein Mann der Tat und verachtete die Senatoren des Senats, die über jede noch so kleine und belanglose Sache diskutierten, während in anderen Bereichen wegen ihrer Untätigkeiten Unschuldige starben. Obwohl er sich immer für eine friedliche Lösung einsetzte, zögerte er nicht, zur Bekämpfung des Bösen und Bewahrung des Guten sein Schwert zu ziehen. Der Nikto kümmerte sich nicht um alte Traditionen, sondern tat das, was er für sein Schicksal erachtete, und verließ die Morgukai, um sein Leben in der Galaxis zu verbringen. Trotzdem vergaß er seine Heimat nicht und versuchte nach seiner Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter, sein Verhältnis zu den Nikto wieder aufleben zu lassen. Er glaubte tief an die Ideale der Republik, da er so einen Weg sah, Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis herzustellen und für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Ihn störte jedoch die ständige Bürokratie und Korruption im Senat, die eine Bekämpfung der Sklaverei und des Verbrechens in den Randgebieten der Galaxis verhinderten. So erhielt er den Ruf, im Gegenteil zu den von ihm verhassten Senatoren schnelle Entscheidungen zu fällen, die andere jedoch als überhastet und so fehlerhaft ansahen. Die Leute, die ihn kannten, wussten jedoch, das er fast immer die richtige und nötige Entscheidung traf. Des Weiteren meditierte er oft, um sich Rat für seine Entscheidungen zu holen, die er dann nicht diskutierte, sondern strikt durchsetzte. Ma'kis zeigte ein großes Talent im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, was er schon in seiner Jugend bewies, wo er seine außerordentliche Klasse zeigte und den Ruf erhielt, zu den besten jungen Schwertkämpfern zu gehören. Diese Klasse war es auch, die das Imperium veranlasste, nach der Order 66 ein Kopfgeld von 5.876.000.000 Credits auf ihn auszusetzen – eine Summe, die es für Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner besonders attraktiv machte, Jagd auf die Jedi zu machen. Trotz seiner Fähigkeiten war er jedoch nicht dem dunklen Lord Darth Vader gewachsen, dem es ein Leichtes war, den Jedi niederzustrecken. Hinter den Kulissen *Ma'kis'shaalas wurde für das Wizard of the Coast-Rollenspiel Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds entworfen. Später identifizierte Leland Chee auch einen bis dahin noch namenslosen Nikto-Jedi aus Die Rache der Sith als Ma'kis. Auch in Kaltblütige Jagd tauchte er auf, wo er durch Vaders Hand stirbt. *In einem Blog-Beitrag datierte Lelaand Chee Ma'kis' Todesdatum auf 18 VSY, obwohl Kaltblütige Jagd nur einen Monat nach Die Rache der Sith spielt. *In der Folge Grievous' Hinterhalt der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]] taucht ebenfalls ein Nikto-Jedi auf, der im dazugehörigen Episodenführer als Makis Shaalas benannt wird. Quellen * *''Kaltblütige Jagd'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Ma'kis'shaalas es:Ma'kis'shaalas nl:Ma'kis'shaalas pt:Ma'kis'shaalas Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Nikto Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Legends